googlefandomcom-20200213-history
YouTube
YouTube is a video hosting service created by former PayPal employees Chad Hurley, Steve Chen, and Jawed Karim in 2005. It was acquired by Google in November 2006 for US$1.65 billion and continues to operate as one of Google's subsidiaries. The site allows users to upload, view, rate, share, add to favorites, report, and comment on videos, and it makes use of WebM, H.265/MPEG-4 AVC, and Adobe Flash Video technology to display a wide variety of user-generated and media videos. Available content includes but is not limited to video clips, TV show clips, music videos, short and documentary films, audio recordings, movie trailers, video blogs (vlogs), short original videos, and educational videos. Most content on YouTube has been uploaded by individuals, but media corporations such as CBS, the BBC, Vevo, Hulu, and other organizations offer some of their material via YouTube, as part of the YouTube partnership program. Unregistered users can watch videos on the site, but are encouraged to register in order to upload and add comments to videos. Videos deemed potentially offensive are available only to registered users who are at least 18 years old. YouTube earns advertising revenue from Google AdSense, a program which targets ads according to site content and audience. The vast majority of its videos are free to view, but there are exceptions, including subscription-based premium channels, film rentals, as well as YouTube Red, a subscription service offering ad-free access to the website and access to exclusive content made in partnership with existing users. As of February 2017, there are more than 400 hours of content uploaded to YouTube each minute, and one billion hours of content is watched on YouTube every day. As of April 2017, the website is ranked as the second most popular site in the world by Alexa Internet, a web traffic analysis company. History Founding (2005) YouTube was founded by former PayPal employees Chad Hurley, Steve Chen, and Jawed Karim. The domain www.youtube.com was activated on 14 February 2005 at midnight Eastern Time, with video upload options being integrated on 23 April 2005. The first YouTube video, titled Me at the zoo, was uploaded on 23 April 2005, and shows co-founder Jawed Karim at the San Diego Zoo. Prior to working for PayPal, Hurley studied design at the Indiana University of Pennsylvania; Chen and Karim studied computer science together at the University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign. YouTube's initial headquarters was above a pizzeria and Japanese restaurant in San Mateo, California. Growth and Purchase by Google (2006) During the summer of 2006, YouTube was one of the fastest growing sites on the Web, hosting more than 65,000 new video uploads. The site delivered an average of 100 million video views per day in July 2006. In June 2006, YouTube entered into a marketing and advertising partnership with NBC. On October 9, 2006, it was announced that the company would be purchased by Google for US$1.65 billion in stock, which was completed on November 13 later that year. TIME Person of the Year In 2006, Time Magazine featured a YouTube screen with a large mirror as its annual 'Person of the Year', citing user-created media such as that posted on the site and featured the site's originators along with several content creators. Continued Growth (2007-present) Features YouTube Go YouTube Go is an Android app aimed at making YouTube easier to access on mobile devices in emerging markets. Unlike the main Android app, YouTube Go allows videos to be previewed, downloaded, and shared with other users through Bluetooth, and offers more options for mobile data control and video resolution. It was first launched in February 2017 and is currently available in countries such as India, Nigeria, Indonesia, Thailand, Malaysia, Vietname, the Philippines, Kenya, South Africa, Brazil, Mexico, Turkey, and Iraq to around 60% of the world's population. YouTube Gaming Launched on August 26, 2015, YouTube Gaming is a video-gaming oriented vertical and app for videos and live-streaming, currently competing with Amazon.com-owned Twitch. YouTube Kids YouTube Kids is a video app developed for children, with curated selections of content, parental control features, and filtering of videos not deemed appropriate to the target audience. It was first released as an Android and iOS app, it has since been made available for LG, Samsung, and Sony smart TVs, as well for Android TVs; it is currently available in 37 countries. YouTube Music YouTube Music was launched on May 22, 2018, and competes with Spotify and Apple Music. YouTube Studio YouTube Studio lets users manage their videos and channels and view analytics. YouTube TV YouTube TV: Launched 5th April 2017 External links *YouTube *YouTube Wiki Category:Entertainment Category:Google services Category:Stub Category:Youtube Category:Apps from Google Inc.